And then some
by sweetnsexiwildthang
Summary: 7th year, Harry is going out with Cho, but wants to break up, Ron and Herm are crushing on each other and Ginny looks her best. Who will win Harry in the end? rated R for later chapters..
1. Harry's Choice

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, doesn't belong to me, any of it besides the plot. this is the first and last disclaimer im doing, I understand that these characters are not mine and so on and so on. there. now no more!!!  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter!! I won't write another one, by the way, unless I get a few reviews, so REVIEW!! please, please, please!  
  
Cho looked out of the window silently as the train rumbled as it passed swiftly by the greenery. She sighed. She had not been chosen as head girl, and no one was sitting on the train with her, let alone a nervous first year that looked like she would have a heart attack if Cho had spoken a word. Finally the door burst open.  
  
"Harry!" Cho cried as she jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could. Harry was startled and stiffened, pushing her away gently. "I see you're kinda excited to see me," he said, kissing her softly on her cheek. "So how was the meeting?" Cho asked excitedly. Harry was so good-looking, his flashing green eyes so deep against his pale skin. The black hair stood up everywhere and contrasted again with his white pallor. She sighed. Harry looked at her, curious. "What's the matter, love?" Cho shivered with delight as he looked at her with caring eyes and stroked her arm softly. She adored it when he called her "love", his pet name for her. Suddenly, the door flew open again, scaring the young first year out of her mind for a second time. This time, she flew out of the door. Ron and Ginny Weasley we standing there, Ron looking as gangly and tall as ever, and Ginny even more beautiful. Harry stared at her, not realizing that his mouth was open. Ginny had loose ringlets bouncing at her shoulders, the hair gleaming an autumn red. She hadn't put her robes on yet, and was wearing a tight black tank top and dark jeans. She looked fantastic. Ginny smiled at him. "Looking good, Potter," she said softly as she leaned over to tap his mouth shut with one finger. Cho glared at her. "We're together, you know, Gin," Cho nearly hissed. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Chang. I'm not a dumbass," Ginny retorted, putting her hand on her hip. Ron was looking more and more uncomfortable, and his ears as a result were getting redder. Harry looked in horror at the two girls. It was almost as if lightning was fizzing between their temples as they stared each other down. Cho stood up and flipped her perfectly straight black hair. "Har, we'll talk later, okay? For-for other things," she said pointedly, and bent down to kiss him. Harry gave her a watery smile. "Ciao, love," he said shortly. As soon as she left, Harry sighed and turned to Ron and Ginny. "Gods, I'm so sick of her! I just don't want to hurt her feelings, you know? That would be so mean," he shook his head. "It's so-it's just so complicated, you know? For fuck's sake!" he cried as the door flew open, startling everyone. Hermione was standing there, looking as friendly as could be. "Hi you guys! God, I missed ya!" she cried, flinging her arms around everyone. When she came to Ron, they both looked at each other, and turned red. She hastily held out her hand instead. "Uh, yeah, nice to see you Ron," she said nervously as she plucked her shirt with her other hand. "Uh, yeah, Herm, really great. Bloody fantastic," Ron said. Harry and Ginny just exchanged smiles. They knew what was going on. Harry, for one, knew that Ron had liked Hermione for a long time, but he was too shy to do anything about it. And apparently, by the way Hermione was acting, she was returning the favour. Harry was happy for them. He thought they would make a great couple. His thoughts then turned to Cho. How would he turn her down without looking like a fool and breaking her heart?  
  
He would have to ponder that for a while. 


	2. Big Breakup

A/N: k if I don't get reviews for this.it will end here!!! REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! oh and btw, this has some smut in here, so skip the chapter if you aren't into that kind of thing.  
  
Harry sat down at the familiar Gryffindor table, Cho sitting next to him, cuddling up to his arm. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad we're finally here. I've waited so long," she ran a finger up and down his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said, trying to sound interested.  
  
"You'll meet me tonight, right?"  
  
"The usual place?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, Harry, I thought about me and you all summer. Gods I'm so horny," Cho whispered huskily in his ear.  
  
"I know, me too," Harry tried not to become attracted. But he was horny too, so his couldn't resist having Cho one last time. And he had already decided. It would be the last time, forever. Cho leaned against him.  
  
"Hey there, love, gimme some space to breath," Harry said, trying not to sound gruff.  
  
"Sorry," Cho giggled, blushing. Harry cringed. How could he have ever liked her? She was so soppy and giggly and girlish. She was a good friend, but girlfriend? He just didn't know anymore.  
  
He dug into his food, wondering how he could break up with her after making love to her. No, he thought, he would break up with her the following day. It would be horrible if he broke up with her right after a sensual evening. It wouldn't be fair. Plus, he thought, Cho was experienced. He might as well have a good time when it was his last with her.  
  
After dinner, the pair snuck into the darkness into a deserted hallway that was always locked unless you said the password. The dark was always so sensual, and the cold wall was appealing to them. Harry kissed Cho softly on her neck, his tongue sliding gently against her throbbing throat. Cho moaned as they pressed against the stone. Harry slid off Cho's shirt and her bra easily snapped off, as they had done this so many times before. Cho guided Harry's reaching hands to her thong, where he slid it down to her knees, not even once pulling out of the passionate kiss. Cho was wearing a skirt, so Harry just slipped his pants and boxers off and Cho finally pulled out of the kiss. She put her finger on his throbbing members, teasing him with her fingernail, tickling him until his cock grew so hard that she grabbed it. Kneeling down, she circled his head with the tip of her tongue, tasting the pre-cum. Then she slid her hot tongue down his cock, circling around and around his rock-hard member. Harry moaned and pressed against the wall. She had never been so good. She tongued his balls, licking the bottom of his member and his cock was dripping with her saliva. "Mmm," she moaned, and then Harry pulled her up. He couldn't wait any longer for this. He shoved his cock as far up her core as he could and they pressed their bodies against each other, breathing hard. Harry could feel Cho's hot breath on his chest as she gyrated her hips and they grinded harder and faster. Cho screamed, the sound reverberating along the cold hall. Harry held Cho close. They had never been so connected.  
  
And then as suddenly as it started, it ended. They climaxed together at the right moment, and Cho sighed as Harry's grip on her back softened again. Harry looked down into Cho's eyes.  
  
"That was really good," Harry said, zipping up his pants.  
  
"I know, baby. Just for you," she said, pecking him on the nose.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, pushing her away slightly.  
  
"What? No post-sex cuddles?" Cho teased lovingly.  
  
"No," Harry said shortly.  
  
"Hey, you don't hafta get mad. What the fuck's up your ass?" Cho said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"The problem is you're too far up it," Harry snarled.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. Potter, I don't have to take that from you!" Cho said, her voice indicating that she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Cho, don't cry. Listen, I just think-I just don't think we're right for each other!" Harry said slowly.  
  
At this, Cho burst into tears.  
  
Between sobs she cried, "H-h-harry, no don't d-do this t-t-to me! Please, I- I love you!"  
  
"One way loves don't work, Cho," Harry said softly.  
  
"You don't love me? Oh, Harry-oh, Harry, please reconsider, please, you haven't thought this out, we are made for each other, please!" she fell to her knees and in the dim light Harry saw glistening wetness on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cho, that it had to end like this. It's just that I have thought this through, and we're better off as friends. I just think it's the best for both of us! Theres nothing wrong it you, I just need to find myself for a little while. And no," he said, seeing the look on her face, "I'm not doing this so I can go out with anyone else. I just-I seem to have lost perspective here. I need some time, okay? It's nothing personal. I just need some time."  
  
Cho was silent, her sobs becoming softer.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, that's okay. We'll be friends. Okay? Friends?"  
  
"Of course, Cho. Friends forever. You know how much I appreciate your friendship, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose."  
  
"Good. You really mean a lot to me, Cho. You're not just that hot-looking girl I liked before, you're a real and true friend." He kissed her on the cheek. "We're bonded forever, love," he said, the pet nickname slipping out. Cho flashed him a wavering smile.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Goodnight," she said, walking away into the shadows.  
  
As soon as Harry no longer heard her high heels clicking down the stone floor, he went out himself. He was so angry with himself. Why couldn't he have kept his rudeness to himself until tomorrow? That was the plan, wasn't it? To let her down easily. Who knew what kind of pain she was going through! And right after making passionate love-Harry felt extremely guilty. He walked to the Gryffindor common room by himself with his head hanging. As he walked past the Fat Lady and stumbled into the common room, Hermione was there, reading a book as usual.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said haphazardly. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Oh, you know, I was kinda horny so me and Cho went out for a little while. But then everything went wrong and I broke up with her!" Harry knew he could tell Hermione this because she was so trusting. He could tell her anything, even his sex life. Although Hermione, unlike Ron, did not ask it how it was, she did give excellent advice  
  
"Oh, that's so sad! She must feel terrible, eh? Sorry it didn't work out for you Harry. C'mon, let's just cuddle. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Harry walked over and sat down beside Hermione on the sofa, hugging her and sitting her on his lap. Many people would think this an act of endearment between the two, but they were just really close friends. Hermione played with Harry's hair as she said, "I know you were looking at Ginny today. Do you think Ron would tolerate you guys going out?"  
  
"I have no idea. But I think I should wait a while before I make a move, you know? I mean, I told Cho I wasn't breaking up with her to go out with anyone else. That would be really rude, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Well, you've certainly learned a lot about girls since your first dates," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to a certain someone," Harry teased.  
  
"Oh? And who's that?" Hermione pretended not to know. They laughed together.  
  
Harry yawned. "Okay, Herm, I'm off to bed. Catch you later. Ciao!"  
  
And with that, he went off feeling at least, a bit happier than previously. 


End file.
